


Headphones On

by fujikawaii10346 (fujibutts)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujikawaii10346
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headphones On - Canada centric songfic. T for recreational drug use!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones On

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this... On Canada Day, but I had the idea a looong time ago. At least... All the way back to the Pac-Man vs. Mosley fight! Unfortunately, I kept reading. I was too lazy to type it out! I would've preferred copy and pasting it after emailing it to myself... But I had no wifi. Dammit. Lessee... Songfic for Headphones On by Miranda Cosgrove! First songfic that actually got published! Hehe... But expect another one before the 4th!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

_10:28 on the digital clock_   
_I know it's late but I just can't stop_   
_All this jumpin' around, all this wastin' time_   
_It's getting to be a habit of mine_

"Woo!" a certain blonde-haired-Indigo-eyed Canadian cheered breathlessly as he bounced around, moving fluidly around the things that were carelessly scattered here and there around the room.

Kumajirou was playing with his Uncle France for the day, and Canada had the house all to himself.

He deserved a day off! It was his _birthday_ after all.

_You would think I didn't wanna get paid  
I'm not the type to procrastinate  
But a girl can't always be well behaved_

He was the quiet one. In the corner of the room, agreeing with what the others said. Not really offering his own opinions.

_Canada was a good boy._

But... It was a whole different story once he gout out of the stuffy suits and crowded conference rooms. He was a lot more like his brother once it really got down to getting work done– always procrastinating and waiting until the last minute... Unless he _felt like it._

Hey, a guy can't always be well behaved, right? Not even Japan could do that!

_I wanna stay home with my headphones on  
With the stuff on the floor and the lock on my door  
I lost my keys in the mess I made  
So I can't go anywhere anyway_

Above the loud music, Canada could barely make out someone ringing the doorbell. Repeatedly. He pulled on the nearest sweatshirt and slipped his headphones down to his neck while walking out of the room and sliding down the banister, landing right at the front door.

As he opened it, he let out an exasperated sigh, "What?"

"Happy birthday BRO!"

Canada smiled lightly, "Thanks," but let his lips fall back into an unamused line as soon as he was done with the word. "Now go away."

"Say whaaat?" America was dumbfounded. Who was this and what did they do with his goody-two-shoes brother!

"I'm right here. And you heard me– go away."

"Whoa dude! You can read minds? Fuckin' awesome!"

"I didn't read your mind, you spoke aloud, dumbass. Now go away before I make you."

America's bright grin didn't falter as he reached out his hand and grabbed Canada's sweatshirt sleeve. "Come on! You're comin' ta my house! England's over there now, and France is on his way with Kumajirou! It's for your brithday! Now let's gooooooo!"

Canada blushed inwardly, _'They would do that for me? Baww, maybe they're not really that bunch of asshole/douche bags as I made them out to be... I mean, they can be nice– but... Hey, is America still trying to pull me? Get off! Wait, I didn't say that out loud.'_

"No America, I'm just gonna stay home. Plus, I lost my key a while back... Haven't been out since. Tell England thanks, and France that I'll come over tomorrow to pick up Kuma– if I find a key... 'Kay thanks bye!" And with that, he shut the door.

_So rock on..._   
_With the headphones on_

After setting his bright red headphones (complete with white maple leaf design!) back to their rightful place over his ears and turning the volume up as high as he could stand, Canada raced up back up the stairs and went straight to his room, slamming the door in the process.

_Got a lot of nothin' to do_   
_I'm not getting it done and I'm lovin' it too_   
_Twenty four hours since I've been outside_   
_But it feels okay, it feels alright_

He flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and just... Reveling in the feel. The feel of well, nothing! The paperwork was long done, Kumajirou was gone, the phones, computers, and now the doorbell, were all disconnected or turned off.

All the good in the world... If only for a few hours.

_I could go to school another day  
Don't understand why I dance all day  
You know what they say about  
All work and no play_

As Canada slowly let his consciousness go, he vaguely recalled something that included his boss and a few government officials. A meeting? A party? God, at this point, he didn't care anymore. He didn't care what they thought about his absence (if they even noticed...), or about him! It was _Canada Day_ and he, _Canada,_ was going to enjoy it.

_I wanna stay home with my headphones on  
With the stuff on the floor and the lock on my door  
I lost my keys in the mess I made  
So I can't go anywhere anyway_

He didn't want to do anything. Just stay at home, relax, and listen to music.

But he sighed. Propping himself up on one elbow, he looked around the room– and by God was it a room! It was large, to say the least, with a window that took up a whole wall, with a picturesque view of the forests and mountains. Yet, as beautiful as it was, there was something missing... Other than the floor– since pretty much every square inch of the carpet was covered with junk. Trash, dirty clothes, paper, books, knick-knacks... And somewhere in there was his key.

_So rock on...  
With the headphones on_   
_  
_

But since it wasn't the floor– or his key– that felt wrong... It was something else.

Sighing again, he laid back down on his back and sluggishly rolled off of the side of the bed, landing on a pile of stuff. Stretching out his arm as far as it would go, he grabbed a paper bag labeled 'Shit: Keep out or I will dismember your penis.' that included a bad doodle of a penis shaft separated from the sac.

Chuckling lightly to himself, Canada dragged himself to the nearest flat surface– which was thankfully a non-flammable glass coffee table.

He quickly emptied the bag of it's... _Materials_ , set them out on the table, and got to work on his... _Special_ cigarettes.

After licking the end of the paper and finally sealing it up along with it's contents, he grabbed his favorite lighter (the one that matched his headphones!) and lit up.

__With the headphones on  
_ _ _It's like fireworks in my head  
_ _Above the clouds  
I may never get to bed  
_ _Can't turn back now  
Don't wanna come down_

He brought it to his lips and took a long, deep drag, savoring the cloudy feeling it gave him inside... Before slowly blowing all the smoke out and repeating the process.

"God... 'S been so long..." And it had! At least to him... The last time was April. April 20th, to be exact. One's milage could vary, but to him, it was definitely long.

The Canadian smiled goofily and leaned back, landing on a hockey-puck shaped beanbag chair. A took more puffs, he let himdelf seep deeper and deeper into his fantastic fantasy land, filled with swirls, twirls, and colors. All the colors of the rainbow... And every-fucking-thing in between!

_You would think I didn't wanna get paid_   
_I'm not the type to procrastinate_   
_But a girl can't always be well behaved  
_ _I wanna stay home with my headphones on  
_ _With the stuff on the floor and the lock on my door  
_ _I lost my keys in the mess I made  
_ _So I can't go anywhere anyway_

"Fuck... Fuck 'em Fuck m' bosses 'n their fuckin'' meet'ns... 'S my day! Eh... Fuck. 'S still th' bes' day eve..."

_I wanna stay home with my headphones on_   
_With the stuff on the floor and the lock on my door_   
_I lost my keys in the mess I made_   
_So I can't go anywhere anyway_ _Rock on with the headphones on  
_ _With the headphones on  
_ _With the headphones on  
 _With the headphones on  
__ ___[With the headphones on]_ _ _

**_Omake:_ **

"Are you sure he's here?"

"I'm sur– hey! I got the door open! Let's goooo!"

"Mathieu! Mathieu! Where are you mon cher?

As the trio walked around the large drafty house, there was no sign of the Canadian!

"Why don't we look up in his room?" England suggested. And so they did.

America went first to protect the other two from 'the dangers of not being with a Hero!' or something like that... But once they got upstairs, and knocked on the door, there was no answer yet again!

England pushed America aside and grabbed the handle, "Why don't we just open the door?" And so he did. "Bloody Hell! What's that smell?"

America stepped forward once more and sniffed the air while England stepped out into the hall and France rushed forward to where his Canada was.

"Mon dieu! 'e is smoking marijuana!"

"Hmm? Oh, right..." America agreed sheepishly as he snapped out of the reverie. Shortly, he joined England in the hall.

"Mon petit Canada, 'e is a drug user... Oh, where in the world did I go wrong!" France sobbed dramatically, clutching at the boy in his arms.

Slowly though, said boy opened his eyes, "France..."

"H-Huh?" France stared down at the Canadian. "Canada! You are using drugs!"

The only response he got was a smile.

"Why!"

That time, he actually got a worded response: "It's my birthday..."

"I know! But that does not give you any excuse for drugs!"

"But..." Canada looked up at his Papa with wide eyes, already filling with tears.

_Hook..._

"No mon cher. Give it."

He stuck out his bottom lip and let out a little whine. "It's my birthday..."

France hesitated.

_Line..._

" _Papa..._ "

France sighed, "Fine. Just this once."

_And sinker!_

"Yay!" Canada grinned as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. "You're the best ever Papa!"

"And the same to you, mon cheri." He pulled away and placed a kiss on other's forehead. "'appy birthday..." he whispered.


End file.
